


A Shooting Star

by TheRyuuhou



Category: Samurai Warriors, 信長の野望 | Nobunaga no Yabou | Nobunaga's Ambition Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: Three years, Two Geniuses and One battle. Will the light and dark of Japan save it from ambition and evil?





	1. The light and darkness meet

A short figure walked quietly through the bustling throng of the city's market, he had no intrest in their wares as he strode on towards the outskirts; he had been informed that a genius was visiting the nearby ravine, not only that, he had also been told that the wit of this particular genius was on the same league as his own. It wasn't far down the dusty road after all, usually he'd prefer to be curled up in bed, asleep preferably. He soon entered the thick forest, he drew his weapon just in case of an ambush, dying now wouldn't be useful in this state of affairs anyway.  
  
"Halt." A deep rumbling voice spoke just beside his left ear, from behind or tree; this startled him as he leaped a few inches off the ground and stanced himself ready for combat if he needed it. The figure stepped out from hiding, he was a tall fellow with a rather white face accompanied by evenly split black and white hair drawn up partially into a small pony-tail. He wore a grand black kimono with purple here and there. "Who are you, and what brings you here? From what I can gather, you're only a child." The man spoke coldly, his light grey eyes looking into the others brown eyes. "Yet... I see maturity in you.. Have I mistaken your age?" The shorter male laughed and adjusted his hat.  
  
"You've mistaken my age..." He laughed again and pointed with his thumb at his face. "I'm Takenaka Hanbei, and I'm 23 years old." The taller male looked mildly surprised and even a little embarrassed at his mistake.  
  
"Forgive me, Hanbei." He was, even if he didn't look it, younger than Hanbei - even if the difference was only by 3 years. Hanbei gestured with his hand that everything was fine and he didn't personally care that he had been mistaken for a child before asking the other male if he had seen the genius he had been looking for.  
  
"..So they call me a genius huh?" The fellow smirked, rubbing his chin and chuckling darkly. "Yes, I am Kuroda Kanbei."  
  
"...Hideyoshi wants you in his army as another strategist." Kanbei thought about this for a moment, giving the other a mockng look.  
  
"So you're not good enough?" Hanbei was taken aback as he flushed red.  
  
"N-No!? In fact, I've been a strategist for a while now. I think, ever since I defended a castle against the great idiot."  
  
"Nobunaga?" Kanbei had gotten the shorter male's drift and chuckled slightly. "That idiot wants to take the whole of Japan by force, its ridiculous. No wonder such a nickname came through." The other male had started laughing too and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Without strategy. Without thought. Just blindly charging around Japan and slaughtering anyone in sight..." Hanbei had stopped laughing near the end of his speech as his voice softened and began to crack.  
  
"...You don't like the thought, do you?" The shorter male could only nod and glance off into the distance. "...However, sometimes we can't avoid death. Death is the ultimate genius, you don't know when it'll strike and how it'll do it. Sometimes it's quick and some times it's slow; other times it can be painful or painless. Death could be because someone or it could be a natural cause." Kanbei spoke quietly, worried if he had worried the other too much. It was odd, he was usually a very cold man and didn't show much emotion at all, and here he was sympathising for someone he barely knew. He couldn't explain why but he questioned it.

"..But I will join your lord's army." Hanbei glanced up at the taller male, his brown eyes clouded with doubt and sorrow, maybe he did take it a bit too far.  
  
"Thank you, Kanbei-dono." The shorter one said simply and gestured with his hand to follow him. "Let's go and inform Hideyoshi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished it. I changed the fandom to Samurai warriors instead of pokemon so I could work on historical context and stuff. Plus the need for extra writing with the pokemon is no use anyway so yah. I hope you guys enjoyed and comment suggestions! :)


	2. Geniuses

"Brilliant! The more the merrier!" Hideyoshi chuckled, patting Kanbei on the shoulder laughing as he did so, much to Kanbei's annoyance as he scowled and promptly dragged Hanbei away.  
  
"...Is that our leader?"

"Yes." Hanbei smiled slightly and chuckled. "Why do you detest him?" Kanbei sighed and stated that he was a introvert and wasn't really into speaking to people, not only that, he was being persecuted. "Persecuted? For what?" 

"I am..A Christian...or, more like, I want to become a christian..."  The shorter male tilted his head to the side and explained whether Kanbei went against the rules or not he would continue to serve beside him no matter what. Deep down Kanbei felt a dreading sense that something would happen to the short one, he couldn't figure out what but the idea scared him.

"...Why are you nervous?" 

"It's nothing. Probably just a gut feeling that war is inevitable." The shorter one sighed at this comment and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"War is inevitable, with Nobunaga running about of course its inevitable. I defended a whole castle against his forces." Kanbei agreed that this was also the case, he tried his best to hide the fear that seemed to slowly seep into his brain everytime his eyes met the shorter one's.

Eventually he steeled himself up against the fear, nothing was going to happen to Hanbei, if anything did he would stay beside him. Then a memory struck, was the short one the person he almost killed back at the Siege of Inabayama? He remembered he tried to kill the other one but in the end couldn't bring himself to and allowed the other to flee. At the time of siege he had been serving underneath Nobunaga and he detested every second of it. Maybe with Hanbei and Hideyoshi he'd actually achieve something other than being ordered around by an idiot.

* * *

 "Nobunaga-samma!" A young male strode into the room, he had an unnatural beauty around him with sleek black hair drawn into a ponytail and smooth pale skin.

"Hmm? What is it, Mori?"   
  
"Toyotomi-san has agreed to become our retainer." The young male knelt in front of his damiyo and glanced up to the others eyes. "Is that what you wanted?"  
  
"Excellent...Excellent.. I have also heard... We've gotten Kuroda back."  
  
"Kanbei-san?"  
  
"Indeed. We also have that sickly boy Hanbei on our side too."  
  
"..He's not that disgusting.. I'm sure.. but he isn't a boy. He's 23."   
  
"Well,well,well... that is a surprise, is it not, Ran?" Nobunaga smiled affectionately, bringing the other one closer. "It's about time we advanced our battle stations."  
  
"Yes sir!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get historical contexts in hehe


	3. Confession

Kanbei coughed loudly and averted his eyes as he closed the sliding door as descreetly as he could.

"My apologies." He had gotten confused again, wrong room. It was Hanbei who had directed him up to the woman's chambers disguised as 'the men's wash room' so he had turned up with no clothes on apart from a towel around his waist. He promptly returned to his room where Hanbei was laughing away, rolling on the floor. "Hanbei....why did you do that." He growled, showing little emotion as always. 

"Because its funny."

"Really? Was that the best excuse you could of come up with?" Kanbei grabbed the shorter one's head and ruffled that soft black hair harshly and as he then put Hanbei in a head lock.   
  
"K...Kanbei...that hurt." Kanbei could tell the other crafty genius was lying, even if the voice would've caught others out. "Kanbei. Let go." Next came an uncharacteristic stern voice from the shorter one which earned a small chuckle from him.   
  
"That was cute, hearing a stern voice that's a complete lie. I know you like being so close to my body."  
  
"Eh?! N-No! Let go...please?" Kanbei smirked as he finally yet the shorter one go with a subtle touch of Hanbei's hair. "I felt and saw that. My hair's all messy now." The other whined as he tried to smooth it all back down again, which melted Kanbei a bit inside. This short genius was adorable and he hated to admit it now but he was beginning to develop feelings for him. 

 

"Ah, there you both are! I've become a retainer for Oda Nobunaga."  
  
"Why....?"  
"Oh heaven no." Both geniuses scowled at Hideyoshi, which surprised the warlord slightly.  
  
"Why is that bad? Oda Nobunaga will unite Japan. We're powerful people now under him!" Hideyoshi was a man of great power, in fact, he had gained the name of Japan's second great unifier. "Together with Oda Nobunaga I'm sure we could be able to bring Japan together." The damiyo had made his point and both geniuses eventually complied.   
  
"...I'm still not a fan of the idea, attacking castles for no reason other than conquest. Couldn't we do this in a more peaceful manner?" Hanbei stretched and yawned in his usual lazy demour. "...I don't like fighting. ...I like to sleep!"  
  
"I'm sure I'd be able to fix a little something up that means you don't have to fight in any serious wars. You're too fragile." It wasn't Hideyoshi who answered the question, it was Kanbei which suprised both the warlord and the short one. "... Why are you both looking at me like that?"  
  
"...Kanbei...Kanbei-dono cares?" Hanbei murmured a little like a child, latching onto him like a cat.  
  
"...Uh, should I just leave you both since you know the news ?"  
  
"If you could detatch this genius from my body I'd be satisfied." Kanbei felt the shorter one wrap his arms around him tighter and press into him- to his surprise his heart began to beat faster, maybe he really did feel genuine care for the little one.  "Actually, I think I can manage." He stated, he didn't really want the embrace to stop.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. I'll leave you two...er...to it I guess." Hideyoshi awkwardly spoke as he slipped out the door. Hanbei eventually let go and looked at Kanbei in the eyes.  
  
"I know about most things in the world...but I find you a complete mystery..It's really intriguing. When you changed your mind back then... and your eyes. Tell me, do those eyes see more in me than just a friend?" The question caught Kanbei out altogether as he struggled to find an answer. "...If this helps Kanbei-dono...I feel the same too." The smaller male's face had gone a bit red as he dashed to his futon swiftly to hid behind a pillow hugging it tightly. "I love you, Kanbei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ADDED A PICK UP LINE FROM THE ACTUAL GAME I THINK HAEHEAHEHHUE


	4. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe kiss scene incoming.  
> \+ Why the hell is Kanbei so out of character?

Kanbei chuckled as he sat down beside Hanbei.

"So, what's the nervousness about?" He chided, gently planting a pat on the others head.

"..." There wasn't a reply so he tried something more forward as he gently took the others cheeks in his hand and tilted it up so their eyes met.  
  
"You told me that I'm a mystery. You're a mystery to me as well."  
  
"...Love is a mystery..." With that Hanbei seemed to tilt his head towards Kanbei. "...Do you love me too?" Kanbei sighed and stated he had already told the shorter one he loved him and found it rather cute which was rather out of the ordinary for him. The black haired male chuckled and suddenly straddled him with his knees which made him look taller since Kanbei was sitting down. "That's good... It's nice to know I'm loved." Then their lips were connected without further convosation, it was bizzare, the gentle embrace that held them both together with Kanbei bringing the other one closer to him so they were as close as they could be in this quiet passionate moment. Eventually they parted, Hanbei blushing lightly and breathing slightly faster.   
  
"How was that? Was it okay?" Kanbei tried to look expressionless as he usually did but this ended up backfiring as it always did when he was in a casual mood with Hanbei. 

"No, you did fine." The brunette smiled gently, brushing a lock of pitch black hair out of Kanbei's face. "You have such lovely emerald eyes." 

"Your brown eyes are beautiful."

"Now now, there's no point having a lovers quarrel over this rather trivial matter." 


End file.
